<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Pressure by SoU2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297927">Under Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019'>SoU2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cults, Ed is 20, Ed is undercover as a cult member, Flirting, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, SoUarchive, dubcon oral bc emergency situation called for it, dubious consent only bc its do or die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye had accused him of flirting with Ed, and she was absolutely correct. </p><p>AKA: Roy gets kidnapped, and Ed has to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd OTPoly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>House Level<br/>Prompt:There had been a series of murders going on in Central City, bonus points alchemy and Ed can't use alchemy.<br/>Royed otpoly 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy Mustang was beginning to regret his life choices. They have all let him here. Here was a very chilly, dark, and uncomfortable cellar at the hands of a murderous cult.</p><p>He honestly had no idea how he had ended up in this mess. He hadn’t been doing anything especially dangerous, he had simply been walking home after a late night stay at the office. It was a nice night and he had rejected the offer of a car ride to enjoy the warm summer breeze under the starlit streets. Next thing he knew, he’d been jumped from behind and his wrists were manacled before he could even snap. Hawkeye was going to kill him for being so stupid, especially if she found out that he had been distracted by thoughts regarding a certain blond man who had a remarkably dirty mouth.</p><p>Perhaps he wouldn't be so full of regrets if his captors had simply bound him to a chair like any normal crazy bloodthirsty cult, but no, they had put manacles around his wrists that were tied behind his back and chained his legs together in such a way that the only position he could maintain for any extended period of time was kneeling on the cold hard floor. He was too old for this. The cartilage in his knees could not put up with such abuse these days, and if he made it out of here alive he would be feeling it for weeks. His chances of getting out were fairly low. His absence would only be noted the following morning, but that would be in over 8 hours and he wasn't quite sure that he'd survive the night. The previous victims had been found with their cheeks sliced open and every drop of blood completely drained from their bodies. Investigations had sent several officers undercover and, as of now, they had only determined that the victims had been captured, scarred, used in some sort of alchemical ritual, and had their blood harvested for whatever purpose the cult seemed to feel was worthy of such efforts.</p><p>He had mulled it over, and despite how superficial it was, he desperately hoped that if he was going to be saved, that he be saved before any damage was done to his face. It wasn't that he didn't find scars unattractive; a few well-placed ones were intriguing and frankly they added character to the person who wore them. He himself had far too many scars, and although he didn't have anything against them per say, he definitely did not want a matching cut on each cheek. It would detract from his playboy image.</p><p>So, there it was, if he was going to be saved it must happen before his face was irreparably damaged; otherwise they should just leave him to his fate.</p><p>It was very dark in the cellar. The night had never filled him with fear, even as a child, he had enjoyed the night and all of the things that came out in the dark; but ever since his stint with blindness, he had never been able to fully appreciate the darkness again. His knees ached, and his mind raced with the memories of the gate that came flooding back.</p><p>He had seen so much while in the presence of Truth, but then he had fallen into Father’s trap, and he found that he could see nothing. It had taken quite some time for Dr. Marcoh to arrive, and he had used that time productively, but that didn’t change how unsettling it had been to be so helpless. There had been an assassination attempt in the hospital, and although Hawkeye had neutralized the threat, Roy remembered being so clueless and so vulnerable in the dark, that he began to dream about it, and soon enough he had begun to develop a phobia. In Central, there was hardly a street that was unlit, and he loved walking through the city at night when he was enveloped by the shimmering stars, and the glow of street lamps, but darkness that had no light really unsettled him. This cellar, for example, was getting on his nerves.</p><p>He took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled. With each breath he listed things he knew about this cult. Central had been shocked to find three victims rotting in a ditch near a suburb. They had all been killed at least a week apart, and in identical ways. Inquiries only lead to whispers of a cult that wanted to use alchemy to summon a deity. Presumably the blood had been drained for that purpose, but no one was quite sure. Sheska had mentioned that she recalled a book that spoke of blood alchemy and how it was the most effective during the full moon. Roy knew that Colonel Ross had followed that lead, and during one of his scheduled wandering around HQ, he had overheard that blood alchemy was particularly potent if the blood of an alchemist was used.</p><p>He sighed and tested his bonds. There was no chance of escape without help. He wouldn’t be here now if he hadn’t been so distracted thinking about Edward. The little shit might actually be the cause of his death. Maybe Hawkeye could get that inscribed on his tombstone; Here lies Brigadier General Roy Mustang who finally succumbed to his own decade old prediction that Edward Elric would be the death of him.</p><p>There had been an interesting tension between them for several months now. When Ed had returned from Creta, he requested a transfer to Investigations. He seemed to enjoy the more active parts of the job, but Ed took all of his breaks in the Team Mustang office, and Roy had become accustomed to seeing him sprawled out on one of the couches, eating whatever pastry he had nabbed from the cafeteria. Hawkeye had accused him of flirting with Ed, and she was absolutely correct. It was impossible to see Ed dressed in Amestrian blues, and not say something. Initially his comments had been about needing a special size for his short stature, but lately the comments had become much more flirtatious and Ed either ignored him, or, more often than not, flirted right back. He had been working towards eventually daring Ed to go on a date with him but he hadn’t quite had the opportunity.</p><p>The silence was interrupted by a thudding coming from upstairs and he looked towards the staircase where a wedge of light had creeped its way into the cellar. The sudden buzz of electricity gave him enough warning to shield his eyes from the single bulb that hung from the centre of the room.</p><p>The door was now fully open, and he could make out mint green leather boots, ripped jeans, an atrocious combination of cult paraphernalia and a pastel purple jacket. He barely had a second to blink away the horrendous fashion choices when a familiar jawline came into view. There was a brief moment of relief followed by confusion as the man descended a few more stairs, finally exposing his blue eyes, and short cropped dark brown hair.</p><p>“Sup, Bastard?” The man, dressed like the love child of a pastel goth and crazed cult member, said.</p><p>“Quite a few things actually.” Roy said, “This is a cellar, so I assume that there is a healthy layer of wood and insulation above us.” He felt himself relax as Ed glared at him, “I don’t remember the first floor, but I assume there is more furniture, possibly another floor, and then a roof with the appropriate shingles.”</p><p>“On second thought,” Ed said as he took a step back. “I’m gonna leave you here.”</p><p>“What the hell are you wearing? Even for you this is a poor fashion choice.” He said, redirecting the conversation.</p><p>Ed made a face. “Don’t ask. It was Ross’ idea, something about needing a costume to go undercover. Al transmuted my hair off, and he did some weird shit to my eyes.” Ed pointed at the bright blue iris’ that had replaced the golden ones. “Apparently Alkhestry can be used to change biological features.”</p><p>“Fascinating.” Roy said dryly, “Now could you please get me out of these Ed?” He asked, making the bonds rattle.</p><p>“Firstly, I’m not Ed, I’m Draven Thorn, sworn member of the aeternum society.” Ed towered over him with a smug grin, “and secondly, maybe, if you ask nicely.”</p><p>He sighed dramatically. “Please release me, oh great Draven Thorn of the formidable aeternum society.”</p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Ed sauntered over to him, and dug a key out of the pocket of the hideous jacket. Ed paused, looked down at him and smirked. “I kinda like you like this.”</p><p>“Go ahead, enjoy it while it lasts.” Roy said, “I know that I won’t ever have to look <em>up</em> at you after this.”</p><p>“I’d leave you here if I knew Hawkeye wouldn’t murder me.” Ed huffed, but he leaned over him and located the lock.</p><p>It was an awkward, but necessary position, and Roy did his best to not think about how his face was being pressed onto Ed’s hip.</p><p>“Dammit.” Ed said, “piece of shit is stuck.”</p><p>“The lock or the manacle?” He asked.</p><p>“The lock.” Ed said, “It isn’t turning!” There was a note of frustration in his voice that turned to panic as a faint sound was heard coming from upstairs.</p><p>“Fuck! They weren’t supposed to be back yet!” Ed cursed.</p><p>Ed reached for his manacles, but the key refused to turn, and Ed drew back. The sounds became louder, and several voices were heard chatting loudly.</p><p>They both looked around the room, but there was nowhere to hide, and it would be easy for the others to notice that Ed had stolen the key.</p><p>Seconds dragged for eons, and Roy couldn't move.</p><p>The cellar door opened, and the first foot became visible as it stepped down.</p><p>Roy looked up at Ed’s face. The lock was stuck, and Ed couldn’t use alchemy. Ed was a good fighter, but there was no escape, and it sounded like there were at least 4 more people upstairs. Ed looked down at him in panic.</p><p>There was a brief flicker in Ed’s oddly blue eyes, and Ed looked distressed. The second foot had descended, and Ed mouthed the words, I am so sorry. before undoing his flies and pressing Roy's face into the red fabric of his briefs.</p><p>Well, that was an unexpected turn of events.</p><p>“Fucking bitch.” Ed said in a near whisper, just loud enough for the feet on the stairs to pause. “Fucking suck it.” He said slightly louder.</p><p>There was a harsh tone to Ed’s voice that must have been there solely for the purpose of the ‘Dravin Thorn’ character he used to infiltrate the cult. It was an impressive change, had Ed not already given himself away earlier Roy would have had a much harder time identifying him. Ed had undergone special training, and it seemed to have stuck, this man held himself up without Ed’s usual slouch, and the new tone in his voice turned him into something alien that Roy did not like. It was an act, Roy knew it was an act, but the men on the stairs didn’t. Well, if Ed wanted to put on a show, they would put on a hell of a show.</p><p>Roy moaned, and bobbed his head as if he were swallowing Ed down, rather than just mouthing at his underwear. Ed's body blocked the view from the stairs preventing the new arrivals from seeing through their little act. He pressed his face closer before pulling back to gasp a breath as Ed grabbed a fistfull of hair, and Roy struggled to maintain his balance as Ed used his grip to bring him back in. The soft fabric pressed against his face, and Roy couldn't do anything but continue to simulate giving head. It wasn't particularly difficult, but it was odd, and he was having a hard time avoiding Ed's cock as he felt fingers curl in his hair. A sudden jerk, and Roy felt his mouth land on stiffening skin, and he couldn't stop his mouth from opening in a gasp and accidentally dampening the cloth. The skin beneath his lips jumped and heated as Ed's arousal became impossible to ignore.</p><p>The sound that Ed made was tantalizing, he looked up at Ed, who was looking down at him in bewilderment. Roy wanted to apologize, but he couldn't and Ed had already turned to the newly gathered audience of cult members.</p><p>“Y’all gotta wait your turn.” Ed said, with only a hint of a crack in his voice.</p><p>Roy cast a glance over at the voyeurs. There were five men hovering on the staircase watching as Ed seemingly thrust into Roy's face. </p><p>“Leader isn’t going to like this.” One of the men said.</p><p>“Piss off Jett.” Ed said, “This won’t interfere with our plans, I just wanted to see if his mouth felt as good as it looked.” Ed held him tightly, using one of his arms to further block their view. “This ain’t a free show assholes!” Ed scowled, “I’ll let you know when I’m done using him, and then you guys can have a go.”</p><p>“You’re fucked up Draven,” One of the men said scathingly.</p><p>“Come one guys, let's go. I feel sick looking at those freaks.” Another one sneered.</p><p>There was a series of unpleasant terms thrown at them before the thundering died out, and the men finally exited the cellar.</p><p>Ed watched them go and pulled back the instant the door was shut.</p><p>“I am so sorry,” He said, “I don’t know why I did that. I panicked.”</p><p>Roy shook his head swallowing hard, “It’s fine Ed, It worked. I commend you for your quick thinking.”</p><p>Ed pulled his pants closed, and seemingly hunched in on himself, “No it's not fine! I can’t-I fucking can’t-”</p><p>“Listen, Ed. We need to get out of here.” Roy said, “Unlock my hands, I’ll do the rest.”</p><p>Ed looked distant and distraught, but he did as he was told, and with a bit of a struggle Roy felt his hands become free.</p><hr/><p>Ed loosened up as they punched their way out of the cult base. It was remarkably easy to escape once he was able to clap his hands and raise a maze of flames that confused the enemy. With very little effort they had grabbed a car and had put several miles between them and the burning building. They parked near a phone, and Ed spoke quietly with Colonel Ross before returning to his seat.</p><p>“She says I can give my report in the morning. They’ve got it all under control.” Ed said, not looking at him.</p><p>“Ed-” Roy began, but was cut off by Ed waving a hand at him.</p><p>“I’ll mention--it in my report. You can sue me, court marshall me, or get me discharged. Whatever you think is necessary.” Ed looked absently out the window.</p><p>Roy looked at the slump of Ed’s defeated shoulders, and the distressed expression on his face. Hadn’t he been bemoaning his lack of opportunity before?</p><p>“Would you like to go for dinner tomorrow?” He asked.</p><p>Ed slowly turned to face him, but was unable to make eye contact, “Why?”</p><p>“Because,” Roy said, “I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while. I wasn’t expecting for my day to go quite like this, but I think I would very much like to revisit certain activities without any of the limitations we had tonight.”</p><p>That got Ed’s attention, and he finally met Roy’s eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have to mention anything to Colonel Ross,” Roy said, “I hold no grievances against you for saving us from a rather nasty fight.”</p><p>“I’m still sorry, though.” Ed said, as the bewilderment on his face continued to grow, “Wait!” Ed said, “ Are you asking me out on a date?”</p><p>Roy made a feigned thoughtful noise, “I’m not quite sure, If you agree, then yes it's a date, if you decline my offer, then I’ll have to insist on it being an ‘absolution dinner’ to prove that I do not think you acted unnecessarily.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Ed said, as a flush creeped up his face. “It was an emergency, I spent 2 weeks with those assholes and I knew I couldn’t fight them off by myself, half of them are nearly decent alchemists.”</p><p>“Of course.” Roy said, “the only thing I am upset by is that we stopped.”</p><p>Ed slammed his hands on the dashboard, “FOR F--SHUT UP!” he screeched, “I can’t FUCKING believe you! Fucking exhibitionist pervert.” Ed buried his burning face in his hands. “URGH-Fine, yeah, whatever. I just wanna go home so Al can fix my hair.”</p><p>“Could he also burn your clothes?” Roy asked. “The garbage is much too good a place for those shoes. If you don’t have a suitable location at your apartment I could always--”</p><p>Ed cut him off, “ If you say anything about you burning my clothes off, I will end you.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” Roy laughed, “I only thought about it. Briefly.”</p><p>“Look, the only thing you are allowed to burn is Al’s hair if he can’t fix mine.” Ed grumbled, “If I have to look stupid then so does he.”</p><p>Roy turned to look at him, probably letting a little bit too much honesty in his voice, “You never look ‘stupid’ you only ever look ‘stupidly hot’.”</p><p>The look on Ed’s face was priceless, and it was definitely worth the bruise on his leg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I totally based this on Emmagrant01's story 5+1 Johnlock (bbc Sherlock). I read it years ago and loved it. She wrote this story better than I did. REWRITE JAN 24 2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>